To Play The Part
by Daikaio
Summary: Murata learns about Yuuri’s engagement. But, he thinks it’s to a woman. And now he wants to meet her. Left with no alternative, Yuuri convinces Wolfram to play the part... [YuurixWolfram]


**Author's Notes: **Just note this is _before_ Murata goes to Shin Makoku. I was originally going to make it some random person be the one that finds out, but then I thought, "Hm, OC...yucky!" so I decided against it. Besides, everyone loves Murata, ne? _(glomps)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!**

**

* * *

**

**- To Play The Part -**

"...What?"

He couldn't believe this. How on earth had he managed to blurt out something like that? He really did talk too much, Yuuri thought. He could feel his mind working madly, trying to come up with something to counter what he just said, but came up with nothing. He felt sick to his stomach, and his hand twitched nervously.

"Uh...Don't worry!" Yuuri cried lamely.

"No, I feel I should worry," Murata replied seriously, a curious glint in his eye. "Do correct me if I'm wrong, Shibuya, but did you just say you had a fiancé?"

Darn it, He cursed. The whole conversation had begun with Murata informing him a girl in their grade liked him, and wanted to go out with him. At first, Yuuri had been delighted, and was about to say he'd like to talk to her some time. But then a certain blonde haired, green-eyed boy appeared in his mind, breathing fire out of his mouth and looking at him with intent of murder.

And then, Yuuri had said, "Actually, never mind...I better not."

Murata had regarded him with confusion before asking, "Why not?"

Without thinking, Yuuri had responded, "Because I have a jealous fiancé."

"Ah..." Yuuri laughed nervously. "Did I say 'fiancé'? I meant...Um, I meant a 'finale'! Yeah, that's right...A finale, in-in music, y'know..."

"You suck at lying, Shibuya."

"I'm not lying!" Yuuri protested, voice rising in nervousness.

Murata cocked an eyebrow. "Stop trying to defend yourself; I know what I heard." He lowered his voice drastically, leaning closer. "You're engaged?" He asked in a near-whisper. "Shibuya, aren't you, like, fifteen?"

"I know, I know!" Yuuri muttered lowly. "It wasn't my idea."

"What do you mean?"

"It was an accident!"

Murata stared at him. "How can you get accidentally engaged?"

"It's way too complicated to explain," Yuuri muttered with a heavy sigh.

Murata grinned at him. "So, what is she like?"

Yuuri blinked. Of course, He remembered. Murata would assume it was a woman since it was a lot more common for a man and a woman to be married rather than gay couples. He was glad Murata didn't know it was a man; he'd probably warn all the girls at their school that he supposedly liked boys and he was 'taken', and then Yuuri's dreams of ever getting a girlfriend would never be realised!

He would not allow that to happen.

"Come on, Shibuya!" Murata said eagerly. "Is she cute?"

"U-um..." He felt his face go warm. "Y-yeah..."

Just because he had told Murata that Wolfram was cute didn't mean he liked him like _that_. And besides, it was pretty obvious Wolfram's good looks couldn't be ignored. The only reason he was blushing so much was the thought of thinking of Wolfram as a woman.

"What does she look like?" He asked, even more eagerly.

"Well, um, she's blonde," Yuuri said with a nervous laugh. "White skin...Yeah, and green eyes..."

"Nice figure?"

Yuuri's face went redder. "Ah-ha, um, yeah, I guess..."

Murata was grinning madly now. "Long or short hair?"

"Short."

"Nice lips?"

"Um...I guess..."

"Tall or short?"

"He-she's my height."

"Slim? Athletic? Chubby?"

"She, uh, looks really slim, but she's actually quite strong..."

"Ah," Murata said thoughtfully, a strange glint in his eye. "And what about her chest size?"

Yuuri nearly choked, going even redder. "U-um, well, she isn't exactly..._huge_ in that area..."

"Mm, I see, I see." Murata adjusted the glasses on his nose thoughtfully before practically beaming at him. "You're one lucky man, Shibuya!"

"Ah-ha," He laughed. You'd think that, He thought grimly.

"When can I meet her?"

"...What?" Yuuri stared at him, his stress level ascending by several notches.

"When can I meet your betrothed?" Murata asked him breathlessly. "I really want to! When can I?"

"Um...Murata..." Yuuri said wide-eyed. "You can't meet her..."

"Why not?" He questioned unhappily.

In Murata's point of view, Yuuri didn't think there would be any real reason for not being allowed to. But, in his point of view, the fact that Wolfram was not a woman could be a cause for concern.

"I...I just..."

"Come on, Shibuya! Let me meet her! I won't make a move on her or anything like that..."

"Um, it's not like that," Yuuri said quickly. "It's just...I dunno if I should..."

"Please?" He begged. "_Pleeeease?_"

He couldn't. He shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't.

But for some reason, he agreed.

**

* * *

**

In an accident involving a puddle on the side of the road, Yuuri had been transported back to Shin Makoku. He was rather thankful, since he was having issues with trying to find someone in Japan who would match the description he had given Murata.

So, He decided as he watched Wolfram training, he had figured his only real option was to get his actual fiancé to play the part. All he had to really do was act as his fiancé...

A female fiancé.

Yuuri gulped.

"Hi there, Wolfram!" He greeted as cheerfully as possible, trying to hide his anxiety.

Wolfram paused in his training as he glanced up. "Yuuri." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't like that look on you face."

"Look?" Yuuri squeaked. "What look?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword. "Don't act dumb, wimp. I spend a lot of time with you, so I think I know you well enough to know you're planning something."

"Um, well, actually..." Yuuri started off, feeling his confidence dying under Wolfram's accusing glare. "I'm...in a bit of a dilemma."

Wolfram blinked. "And you came to me for help?"

"Well, yeah. It kinda concerns you."

Wolfram's suspicion increased. "How does it concern me?"

"Um...You see, a friend of mine found out that I had a fiancé."

Wolfram smirked triumphantly. "Ha! So you finally accept the fact we're engaged! It's about time..."

"Here's the bit you won't like," Yuuri interrupted, sweating nervously. "You see...I told him that my fiancé was a woman. And now he wants to meet you."

Wolfram stared at him for a long moment, the words sinking into his mind. Then, as if in slow motion, he raised his hand up and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. Yuuri flinched.

"Do I _look_ like a woman to you, wimp?" He growled, looking murderous.

"N-no! That's not it!" Yuuri exclaimed wildly, covering his face up with his hands. "You're _clearly_ a man, Wolfram, it's just that...Just that..."

"Just that?" He said icily.

Yuuri sighed. "It's considered 'weird' and 'abnormal' for two men to be together. It's really, really uncommon for them to be married and that, too."

"Is that so?" Wolfram gritted furiously. "Why would other people's opinions matter so much? You forget you're the Maou, and your new home is a place where things like that are very common! This friend of yours is from that other world; it shouldn't even matter!"

"But it does!" Yuuri pleaded.

"Why should it?" He questioned angrily. "Why should you care about other's opinions on our love?"

"L-love?"

"That's right, wimp; _love_, damn it! Why can't you just accept we're engaged and forget about your stupid other world's way of life?"

"Wolfram, please..."

He gave an irritated cry in frustration before the fire dissipated, and he turned his back on him. "You're such a stupid, insufferable little wimp!"

"Don't call me that!" He responded grumpily. "Please, Wolfram? Can't you just..._act_ like you're a woman? Just for one day?"

"No."

"Wolfram..."

"No, Yuuri!"

"Would you rather I get someone else to play the part?" Yuuri challenged him.

"Don't you dare!" He hissed. "Damn cheater...Look, nothing you say will make me dress up in woman's clothes, wear my mother's make-up and act all feminine. I'm _not_ involved with this."

"Technically you are," Yuuri pointed out.

"Not by my own free will!"

Yuuri gave a great sigh in exasperation. "Just one day, Wolfram! Actually, not even a day – an afternoon!"

"No."

"But Wolfram, I have to. I told Murata I would show my fiancé to him, and if I don't he'll probably tell everyone I'm engaged to some mysterious, blonde, _beautiful_ person."

"...Beautiful?"

Wolfram turned to face him, eyes practically sparkling. "Did you say I was beautiful?"

Yuuri stared at him blankly for a second, then inwardly grinned. "Well...yeah! I mean, it's true, isn't it?"

He could practically see Wolfram's defence slowly weakening and a pink blush take its place.

"What else did you say about me?" Wolfram asked him. Yuuri noticed how shy he sounded.

Yuuri blinked, thinking back. "Um...well, I basically told him what you looked like. You know, green eyes, white skin..._nice, slim figure_," He added much to Wolfram's embarrassment. He realised that the only way he could manage to convince Wolfram to play the part was to compliment him as much as possible.

That was the _only_ reason he was saying that. It's not like he was actually telling the truth or anything.

Nope. No truth involved.

"Well, I..." Wolfram mumbled quietly.

Yuuri moved towards him hopefully. "It won't be that hard, Wolfram. Time in my world is slower than this world, so you'll have ages to practice acting as a woman, you know. It's not like you only have a few hours to prepare or whatever...It can work out!"

"I don't know, Yuuri..."

"Come on! Please?"

Wolfram gave a heavy, defeated sigh. "Fine. But don't you dare spread a word to Weller-kyo, my brother or anyone else. I've got my pride to consider, you know!"

"I know!" Yuuri grinned. "Thank you so much!"

**

* * *

**

A week in Shin Makoku had passed, but in Yuuri's world only a few minutes had passed. Wolfram had stopped his duties (Including following Yuuri everywhere) and had taken to doing 'practice' in a room in the castle somewhere. Gwendal had been suspicious at first, but he became almost worried when he noticed his mother, Ex-Queen Cecilie, followed his younger brother, telling him strange things. The fact that Wolfram wasn't walking like a soldier but more like his mother was an even greater cause for concern.

Yuuri had practically begged Ulrike to let him go back to his own world, and eventually she had managed to get in touch with Shinou and he had been granted passage to leave at the end of the week. Well, the end of the week had come, and he was prepared to leave.

He and Wolfram had landed back on Earth in his own bathtub, and it took him a few seconds to realise that they had traveled back lacking in clothes, and the only thing preventing him from seeing Wolfram's nakedness was the hot steam and bath water. He grabbed a nearby towel, jumped out of the bath and wrapped it around himself as quickly as possible, hurling a towel at Wolfram when the blonde had begun getting out of the tub.

"Cover yourself up, please!" Yuuri said quickly, red with embarrassment. Wolfram snorted. "Now, I'll go get changed and I'll give you something to wear..."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Are you stupid, wimp? I can't wear your clothes if I'm supposed to look like a woman. How would that work out?"

Yuuri stared for a long moment, thinking of possible reasons why Wolfram would be wearing his clothes. He blushed again.

"Uh, well, what are you going to-?"

"These." He held up a strange-looking see-through bag, containing a bundle of clothes and other strange things inside. "This is Annissina's, 'I-Will-Be-Convenient-And-Protect-Your-Belongings-From-Water-kun!' that I borrowed. I'll get changed in here," He said firmly.

Yuuri nodded, starting to feel sick to his stomach from anxiety. "Okay..." He turned and left, closing the door behind him before darting in his room to change into comfortable jeans and a black shirt.

After doing so, he ran around checking in all the rooms of his house for any signs of his parents or older brother, Shouri. Thankful they were all out, he glanced at the time to see he barely had five minutes left before Murata would show up. He freaked out.

And then the door bell rang.

"AHHH!" He screamed. "Um...coming!"

The door opened to reveal Murata standing there, dressed in casual clothes and sneakers. "Hey, Shibuya!" He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "How are you?"

"Uh, I-I'm fine," He swallowed anxiously.

Murata glanced around Yuuri's home in anticipation. "Where is she? I really must see her, Shibuya!"

"Sh-she's still getting changed, it was kinda last minute when I said you were coming over, and..."

"Oh my."

Yuuri stared at Murata, who appeared to be gaping at something just behind him. "My oh my," He breathed.

Yuuri nearly jumped out if his skin when he felt an arm slip around his own, linking them together. He turned his head back slightly to see Wolfram, and nearly fainted.

He was wearing a dress. A black dress. One similar to the one Lady Cecilie wore, only it wasn't quite as revealing, even if it did show a lot of leg. Sparkling necklaces and bangles decorated him, and he had a fair amount of make-up on his face, exaggerating the length of his eyelashes and the colour of his lips. Even his hair looked as if it was shining, and so were the black high-heels on his feet.

If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Wolfram was a woman. Especially since he had managed to give himself a decent chest size.

"Ah, I am assuming you are Shibuya's fiancé?" Murata said politely, bowing deeply.

Wolfram smiled with his pink and glossy lips. "Yes, I am." His voice was close to his regular voice, if not a tad higher.

"What is your name?"

"Wolfram."

"Hm," Murata mused, "Interesting name. Is it German?"

Wolfram blinked confusedly. "Well..."

"Yes!" Yuuri cut in hurriedly. "It's German, yes..."

Murata beamed at them. "She's very beautiful, Shibuya! Hey, why don't you two go sit in the lounge room while I prepare some tea? It wouldn't feel right if you two were separated even for a second, so just relax while I get afternoon tea, soon-to-be-weds!" And with that he practically skipped off into the kitchen.

Yuuri stared after him in distress, noticing that Wolfram had tightened his hold around his arm. "Your friend seems nice," He commented with a smirk, back to his normal voice.

"I have a very, _very_ bad feeling about this," Yuuri groaned.

**

* * *

**

Much later, after Murata had gone to the trouble of preparing dinner, Yuuri found himself seated with his friend and fiancé in the lounge room, listening to Murata babbling on about his own life. He had a sense of discomfort, he realised, as he sat on the couch watching Murata talk.

But that was probably due to the fact that Wolfram was sitting so _close_ to him. He had his arms wrapped around him, chin resting on his right shoulder, their legs were touching, and he could feel his warm breath tickle his ear every few seconds. Yuuri shivered, swallowing hard.

His behaviour was very similar to Lady Cecilie's, and Yuuri figured that was probably because she had been giving him 'tips' on how to act more ladylike.

"They kept begging me to join their chess club, but I kept refusing until they were practically groveling at my feet," Murata was saying, not noticing Yuuri's nervous face.

Why can't he back off a little? Yuuri wondered desperately, glancing back to see Wolfram still perched on his shoulder, a small smirk on his face. He blew in his ear, and Yuuri bit back a squeak. His face lit up brightly, and he fought hard to keep his breathing at a regular pace.

"Oh! By the way, you two," Murata said suddenly, eying them with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "My father is from overseas, as I'm sure you're aware, Shibuya..."

Yuuri only just managed to move his head slightly in a nod.

"Well, where he's from, there are all sorts of different customs. He's taught me all of them, and I plan to live by it," He announced seriously. "And I think, Shibuya, so that you are not rude to me or my family's customs, you should follow some of the ones to do with before marriages."

Yuuri stared at him suspiciously, while Wolfram now looked half-interested. "What kind of customs?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

"There aren't many," Murata informed him much to Yuuri's relief. "The first one is that you must share a bed, but only for sleeping in. No 'making love' till after marriage."

He turned red at the thought, but nodded. After all, Wolfram already occupied Yuuri's bed whether he liked it or not.

"Understandable," Wolfram commented in his feminine voice.

Murata smiled. "Another custom is that a white ribbon is to be attached to each of your shirts, to signify your pure and innocent love. And finally..."

Yuuri gulped, knowing that this could not be good. Wolfram looked far too eager.

"The other custom is that the man needs to mark the woman so that others know to stay away because she's taken."

He narrowed his eyes. "What sort of 'mark' do you mean?" Yuuri inquired.

Murata was practically beaming at him. "Why, as in a love bite, of course."

There was a long pause while the words sank into his brain. Wolfram had gone a brilliant shade of crimson, and his possessive hold he had on the Maou loosened. Yuuri stared at Murata for a while, until finally he exploded, "WHAT THE HELL, MURATA? A _HICKEY?_ ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

His friend nodded. "Absolutely! What's wrong, Shibuya? You seem completely startled. What on earth is the problem? I mean, she's your wife-to-be, shouldn't you be ecstatic you get to latch onto her throat?"

Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked like they wanted to die on the spot. "B-b-but Murata...!"

"No buts!" Murata said firmly. "Don't insult my family, Shibuya! You and I are good friends so don't wreck that. And I'm sure your fiancé wouldn't mind if you _did_ give her a love bite..."

Wolfram went an even darker shade of red.

Murata grabbed the both of them and dragged them off to Yuuri's bedroom before unceremoniously shoving them inside. "Now, you do that while I go find some white ribbon you can attach to your clothes. Don't come out until it's done, you hear me?" And with that, he slammed the door shut in their faces.

Another pregnant pause followed. Yuuri panted heavily. What sort of custom is this, anyway? He thought wildly.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri gulped, noticing the flushed face of his betrothed glaring at him. "Since when was this part of our deal? Where is your friend's father from, anyway?"

"I don't know! I think he's Canadian or something...An-anyway, Wolfram, we don't have to do this," Yuuri said quickly. "I mean, it's totally unreasonable, and I doubt Murata cares _that_ much!" He was more than likely just wanting to embarrass the both of them as much as possible.

To his half-surprise, Wolfram shook his head. "If we don't, he'll get offended. Don't back out, wimp! There's nothing worse than insulting one's family!"

This coming from the person who bad-mouthed my mother the first day we met, Yuuri inwardly grumbled.

He thought hard, trying to come up with a solution to get out of this. His first idea was to just admit to Murata that Wolfram was actually a man, and then say that they weren't actually engaged. However, with Wolfram more than likely being present at the time, he'd probably explode and tell Murata more then he needed to know, so that wouldn't work. He didn't want to upset his friend either, but at the same time he really, really didn't want to give Wolfram a hickey.

At least, he thought he didn't.

He'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Wolfram had taken a few strides forward till he was right in front of him. Yuuri blinked, looking at his fiancé's face close-up. With the added make-up, it just made him look even more gorgeous then normal, and he felt something wriggle in his stomach.

"Yuuri." Wolfram moved closer, breathing into his ear. "Get it over with."

Yuuri's face lit up again. "W-Wolfram, c'mon, are you serious? Y-you...Ah..." His whole body stiffened when he felt the other boy's mouth latch onto his ear, nibbling at it. "Mm...mmfm...W-Wolf..."

He bit his bottom lip when a tongue appeared to be licking at the inside of his ear. "Hm?"

"W-W...ahh...Wo-Wolfram...uh..."

"Just do it," He whispered huskily, biting gently on his earlobe. Before he could stop himself, Yuuri moaned.

His mind was screaming at him to push the blonde off him, to yell that he was out of place and then go and give Murata a piece of his mind. Wolfram titled his head to the side, and Yuuri looked at his neck through hazy eyes. "Nn...Wolf...ram..."

He pushed Wolfram back a little, removing the mouth from his ear. Rational thoughts fleeing from his mind, he lowered his mouth onto Wolfram's neck, and nipped at it. His whole mind was clouded, and he became aware of the blood rushing through his body, and the speed of his heartbeat. Wolfram's heart beat furiously against his own chest, who was gripping Yuuri's shirt tightly while the double black worked away at his neck. After he finished with the first mark, he moved up Wolfram's neck and sucked near his jaw.

He was completely aware that he should stop, but Wolfram's groaning seemed to be practically urging him on. When he had moved rather close to the boy's lips, both sets of eyes opened slightly, staring. His own eyes were half-lidded, and he could see Wolfram had a look of lust in his emerald eyes.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he jumped away, face fixed with a large blush. They stared in shock at each other, and Yuuri was shaking horribly. He gulped nervously, and then promptly bolted from the room after glancing at the two red marks on Wolfram's neck.

Oh crap, He cursed inwardly as he darted into the bathroom. Damn, damn, damn, oh crap...

**

* * *

**

He stared incredulously at Murata, who had appeared in his pajamas with two white ribbons in each hand. After washing his face with cold water to cool it down, Yuuri had changed into his pajamas as well, and was thankful Wolfram was absent at the present moment.

"Pin these to yours and your fiancé's shirt, Shibuya!" Murata ordered while shoving the ribbons in Yuuri's hands. "Okay?"

"Murata, I'm really tired right now, just go home," He pleaded sleepily. "Please?"

Murata shook his head furiously. "I'm staying the night!"

Yuuri glared at him. "No. You're going home."

He pouted. "But Shibuya, the rest of your family is out tonight, so it's not like it would bother them...And I have been cooking for you guys! All I require is a place to sleep."

He had been planning to stay this whole time, Yuuri thought grimly. "Murata..."

"Oh, come on, Shibuya!"

Yuuri growled. "Fine."

"What's going on?" A feminine voice said behind him.

Yuuri jumped, face lighting up when Wolfram appeared wearing his pink negligee. Yuuri's insides wriggled about when Wolfram wrapped his arms lazily around the Maou's waist. Yuuri nearly gagged when he saw the darkened hickeys on his neck.

Murata whistled. "_Niiiice_, Shibuya," He commented, causing both boys to blush viciously. "And there's two of them! You must be really, really possessive of Wolf-chan..."

"Mu-Murata!"

"_Wolf-chan?_"

Murata grinned. "Since you did such a good job-" (Yuuri went an even brighter red) "-Don't bother putting these ribbons on till tomorrow. I'm already planning an exciting day!" He informed them happily. "So let's go to sleep right now! We've got a big day ahead!"

Yuuri sweatdropped. "But Murata..."

"No buts!" He forced them inside Yuuri's bedroom for the second time that night, and slammed the door in their faces. "Goodnight!" He called from the other side.

Another awkward silence followed. Finally, Yuuri turned to the Prince, "Uh-um..."

Wolfram shot him a glare. "Don't pull anything funny, wimp."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hmph."

Was Wolfram suggesting the whole hickey-incident had been entirely the Maou's fault? Wolfram had seduced him into it!

Not that he'd ever admit it, of course...Since he _was_ straight...

He climbed into bed moodily, watching as Wolfram pulled out a cloth and began to clean his face of the thick layers of make-up. Eventually he looked just as he normally did, even if his chest was a bit larger than usual. After doing that, Wolfram flicked the lights off, and the moon was the only source of light.

_Wolfram titled his head to the side, and Yuuri looked at his neck through hazy eyes. "Nn...Wolf...ram..."_

Yuuri blushed hotly, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. Why would that moment affect him like this? He only had done it to please Murata. Not to please himself or Wolfram. And he definitely hadn't meant to give Wolfram that second hickey...It had been an accident, like their engagement.

He started when he noticed Wolfram had climbed into bed, and had curled up next to him. His hands gently held Yuuri's pajama shirt in a loose grip, and his head was tucked under Yuuri's chin. He felt warm breath against his skin, and he held back a shiver.

Yuuri sat up slowly and silently, and the hands gripping his pajama shirt followed. Wolfram continued to sleep while Yuuri looked at him.

Normally, Wolfram would steal all the covers and take up just about all of the space in their king-size double bed. In fact, Yuuri often found himself getting punched or kicked out of the bed and gain some new and unfriendly bruises on him. But now...Wolfram was barely taking up any room at all, even if they were only on a single bed. The covers were spread evenly over the sides of the bed, and he wasn't even snoring.

Did his sleeping style change since he had to act like a woman or something? Yuuri pondered while tucking strands of blonde hair behind Wolfram's ear. He glanced at the red marks on Wolfram's neck with narrowed eyes. If the second hickey hadn't been an _accident..._So had he been caught up in the moment?

Was he attracted to Wolfram or something?

Yuuri shook his head furiously. "No. There's just no way."

Wolfram, who was still sleeping, growled and tugged Yuuri viciously back down into the bed. Yuuri blinked, and meanwhile his fiancé cuddled up to him. Yuuri sighed.

It was a lot warmer with Wolfram there, He reasoned tiredly, embracing the other loosely. And Wolfram wasn't injuring him or snoring.

And the only reason he was holding the Prince was to keep him from falling off the bed. That was all.

**

* * *

**

As it turned out, Murata's 'big day' turned out to be a cruise on the Sumida River, much to Wolfram's displeasure. The poor blonde had spent a great deal of time on the deck of the ship, throwing up over the edge, and Yuuri couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He really hadn't planned for this to happen.

"Does she get seasick?" Murata asked worriedly.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously." He flicked the white ribbon that was currently fixed to his shirt. Another ribbon was attached to Wolfram's dress too, but it was impossible to see it with Wolfram hunched over the railings of the cruise ship.

The other boy sighed. "Sorry, Shibuya. If I had of known, I would have never suggested going on this."

"It's not me you should be apologising to," He informed his friend. "Go apologise to Wolfram."

Murata approached Wolfram hesitantly. "I'm really sorry about this. I had no idea you got so seasick." He grimaced as Wolfram threw up again. "Don't worry, though. The cruise only goes for thirty-five minutes, so not much longer to go."

Wolfram turned to him, glaring. "Go away," He croaked, face paler then normal.

Yuuri headed over to where the two of them were. "You're sicker then normal," He commented anxiously.

"That's because your friend cooked us such a big breakfast this morning," Wolfram replied moodily. "So much food in my stomach, I just-!" He vomited over the side of the ship before he could finish.

"I'll go see if there's some sort of tablets that'll ease your stomach," Murata suggested before hurrying off. "I'll be back as soon as possible!"

Yuuri's eyebrows knitted in concern as Wolfram continued to retch over the side. He brought a hand up to rub his back soothingly, a bitter smile on his face. "Is it getting any better?"

"No, damn it, wimp," He retorted grouchily, throwing up again.

Yuuri reached over to pull Wolfram's sweaty hair out of his face. His eyes fell on the hickeys again, and he flushed. "I'm really sorry, Wolfram. I didn't know Murata was planning this."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" He grumbled. "Seriously. I'm really, really sorry...I shouldn't have convinced you to do this."

"Stop apologising," He scoffed. "You're such a wimp. I'm doing this for _you_; it was my decision to do this, not yours."

"But I..."

"No, Yuuri. I agreed to this, so this is also partially my fault. Even if it _is_ mostly yours, wimp," He added for good measure.

Yuuri chuckled. "Glad to see you're feeling a bit better."

Murata returned a few minutes later with two tablets to cure Wolfram's seasickness, but was surprised to see he no longer needed them. Wolfram had sighed tiredly before wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist (Much to the Maou's embarrassment) and resting his head on the double black's shoulder.

"You two really are suited for one another," Murata smiled.

Yuuri went redder. "Erm..."

"Thank you," Wolfram replied for him, in his feminine voice.

**

* * *

**

After the cruise they had gone to find a fair taking place in the Tokyo Park, and they had spent the majority of the day there. Wolfram (For once in his life being intrigued by Earth's contraptions), had convinced Yuuri to go on every single ride with him, and had even managed to get the exasperated Maou to play at the games to win Wolfram a prize. Murata had simply watched in amusement.

When the sun was finally sinking in the sky, they returned to the Shibuya household, and Murata was gathering up his things before heading out.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay, Shibuya," He said gratefully.

Even if he technically invited himself inside, Yuuri mused grimly. "It wasn't a problem."

Murata turned to Wolfram and bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet my best friend's fiancé." He stood up straight. "I'm sure you'll be a fine wife for him!"

Wolfram nodded eagerly. "Thank you! I think so too!" He said happily while giving Yuuri a tight hug from behind, which caused Yuuri to look at him in alarm.

Murata grinned at them both. "Well, see you tomorrow, Shibuya! And hopefully I'll see you later, Wolf-chan!" He turned to leave, and Yuuri closed the door behind him.

Wolfram gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank Shinou that's over," He said, locating a cloth and a mirror and beginning to get the make-up off.

Yuuri collapsed onto a chair. "Yeah." He watched in amazement as Wolfram unclipped something from behind his back, lifted up a strange object and dropped it onto the floor. Yuuri then noticed that the dress he was wearing looked slightly too big for him, and his chest appeared to have shrunk.

"Um...what is that thing?" Yuuri inquired curiously.

"It's another invention I borrowed from Annissina," He said while finally removing all of the make-up. "It's her 'Attachable-And-Comfortable-Silicon-Cups-kun!'."

Yuuri sweatdropped. "I see..."

Wolfram kicked off his high heel shoes, and then turned to glare steely at Yuuri, startling him. "Wh-what is it?"

"I'm going to kill you for making me do this, wimp," He hissed at him.

"Huh? What are you suddenly getting so pissed off for?" Yuuri cried in disbelief. "On the cruise you said it was partially your fault! So why are you suddenly suggesting it's _my_ _entire_ _fault?_"

"Because it _is_," He growled. "I've had to keep my temper in check this entire time, and even though I was supposed to pretend to be a female fiancé, don't think I didn't notice the looks you gave some of those other women on that cursed ship!" He accused.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri groaned. "I wasn't giving any women any 'looks'!"

"You're completely unfaithful, wimp!"

"Huh? What are you-? Wolfram!" He practically screamed when the blonde lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. "Put me down!"

"If I could use my maryoku, I would have fried you by now," He told him viciously.

"_Wolfram, stop!_"

"Um, I hate to interrupt..."

Both of them froze, and slowly turned to see Murata standing in the doorway, a look of amusement on his face as he tried very hard not to smile. "I just realised I left my pillow over here, so I came back to get it." He raised an eyebrow at them. "Care to explain what's going on? This doesn't look like a usual quarrel between couples."

Yuuri felt a part of himself die inside.

**

* * *

**

"Ha!" Murata laughed hysterically, clutching at his sides while a flustered Yuuri and Wolfram sat opposite to him with their heads bowed. "Did you really think you could fool me, you two?"

"Well, yeah!" Yuuri cried indignantly, causing Murata to laugh harder.

"I admit you did a good job, and you did have me fooled for a while..." Murata informed them brightly. "But there were some minor things. Like, for one..." He looked pointedly at their hands. "You two aren't wearing wedding rings!"

Yuuri cursed inwardly while Wolfram just looked confused.

"And another thing..." He looked at Wolfram. "If you _were_ a woman, Wolf-chan, then you would have known that you should only apply mascara to the top layer of eyelashes, not the bottom as well."

"Oh..." Wolfram said, still confused.

"And not to mention you completely exaggerated how a woman acts!" He laughed. "I seriously doubt a woman is quite as clingy, lustful or as coy as you were!"

Yuuri swore he heard Wolfram whisper, "But...my mother always...acts like that..."

"And, of course, there were problems with the way you acted, Shibuya," Murata added, and Yuuri spluttered. "You acted like a complete frigid." Wolfram gave Yuuri a smirk which made the Maou grumble inwardly. "I noticed you seemed to tense whenever Wolf-chan would cuddle with you." Wolfram's smirk turned into a scowl, making Yuuri nervous. "It appeared as if you were still coming to terms with your feelings for Wolf-chan."

"_F-feelings?_" He stuttered. "Murata, I'm not gay!"

Murata smirked. "No, of course not. You just like Wolf-chan."

"But that would make me gay!"

"Then I guess you're gay."

"I'm not!" He whined, face red. "I like girls, Murata!"

"Hmph."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, suddenly regretting his words. "Wait, Wolf..."

"So this has been your issues with our engagement?" Wolfram turned to him, eyes narrowed in anger. "Because you can't grasp the fact you're engaged to a man? Just why the hell can't you accept it, wimp? What's so _bad_ about it?"

"There's nothing _bad_ about it! I'm just...not..."

"Wolf-chan," Murata cut in, "It's really uncommon for men to be together. Most of the time their relationships need to be hidden from the rest of the world so they aren't harassed about it."

"See? I told you!" Yuuri said while Wolfram stared with unemotional eyes. "I've been brought up like that, Wolfram! It's hard for me to get used to the idea of being engaged to you since you're a man..."

"Sorry."

Yuuri blinked in bewilderment. "What?"

"Don't make me apologise again, wimp," He growled, though he looked as if he was feeling really insecure.

"No, wait! You don't have to say sorry for anything! You've done nothing wrong!"

"Then I'm sorry I'm not a _woman_," He said coldly.

Yuuri looked at him sadly. "Wolfram..."

He was aware that Murata was still with them, and that he was, after all, not gay or anything like that...But he still found it appropriate to wrap an arm around his fiancé', and allow the Prince to rest his head on his shoulder. "You...you shouldn't have to apologise," He told him, cheeks a shade of pink. "Really. It's okay." He shook violently, but managed to place a light kiss on the top of his head. "I, um...I can get used to the idea eventually, true?"

Wolfram stared at him in shock. Had he just practically admitted that he was giving Wolfram a chance? That one day they really _would_ be married? It certainly sounded like it...

Murata felt like it was time to speak again. "It'll take time, Wolf-chan. We all know Shibuya's a bit of an idiot-" (Wolfram smirked while Yuuri pouted) "-But I think you of all people would know he really is quite open-minded. Your relationship will get there soon enough." He turned to face Yuuri. "Shibuya, you care about Wolfram a lot already, right?"

Yuuri froze, glancing at their expectant faces. He honestly didn't want to answer...He thought Wolfram was just a friend, but it felt that things had changed drastically over a period of two days. He glanced at the hickeys on Wolfram's neck for a brief moment and blushed heatedly. "I...Yes, I care about him, but...Not like 'that'."

Wolfram growled at him while Murata nodded understandingly. "Not yet."

Yuuri blushed. "Yeah, not yet..."

"But soon?"

"Stop putting words into my mouth!" Yuuri cried embarrassedly. "I don't like him like that. Not yet. But, yes, soon."

Wolfram had never looked so happy and awestruck in his life. "Yuuri..."

Murata smiled. "Well, I'm glad that's somewhat cleared up...Gosh, I should become a Marriage Counsellor or something!"

Both of the boys sweatdropped.

They said good-bye to Murata again (It turned out that he hadn't forgotten his pillow at all, but had simply decided to try and catch them out. This caused much anger on both Yuuri's and Wolfram's part, and they became even madder when Murata had informed them that the 'customs' were all things he just made up) and Wolfram had disappeared to change out of the black dress. He came back wearing the much manlier and preferable pink negligee, Yuuri noted with bemusement.

Much later, when night had come, Yuuri hadn't bothered to complain about Wolfram sleeping in his bed. It was apparent that since he no longer had to behave like a woman, Wolfram didn't have to sleep as quietly as he had done last night.

Yuuri quickly discovered that if he embraced him like he had the previous night, however, Wolfram seemed to stop kicking and punching him, he no longer snored and took up almost no room. He would complete relax into his arms, with a small smile on his face.

He was only holding Wolfram so that the blonde didn't punch him in the night, Yuuri reminded himself. And because he didn't want Wolfram to roll off the bed. And because it kept the both of them warm.

And because he really, really liked holding Wolfram, He admitted in the end.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Hm, I liked most parts of this fanfic. I was planning to extend the adventure with Murata, but the chapter would have gotten really long and I'd have had to break it into two parts, and I didn't particularly want to. I was actually going to have this fic to be a bit more smuttier (xDD.) But, I think the hickey part really embarrassed me to write, so I kinda eased off on the limey parts. But, there was fluff! _(cuddles fluff) _I think this thing turned out alright...

I actually did research for this fic! I looked up information about cruises in Japan, and you really can take a 35 minute cruise along the Sumida River...See? I work hard to get my facts straight!

I really love Murata in this fanfic...I probably should have exaggerated Wolfram's personality a bit more, to make him act more like Celi.

My apologies for any typos! Now, review!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
